nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spring Celebration
The Spring Celebration - Season 1, Episode 4 Prev: Trouble With The Weird One Next: Speak Up The Spring Celebration 'is the fourth episode of the first season of the fan made spin-off, ''It Ni-Hao All Over Again. Plot There's a rare flower called the Blooming Edge that grows in the Pecha Mountains, and Kai-Lan cannot start the Spring celebration without it. Meanwhile, Croaminch and Loundro compete to see who's the most daring. Episode (The episode begins with Kai-Lan is going through a small stack of Yeye's flower books.) * {'''Kai-Lan} "Yeye, how many books of flowers do you have?" * {Yeye} "I only have at least seven. Speaking of flowers, I hope you didn't forget. Today is the Spring Celebration." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, I kind of forgot. Yeye, who's going to be at the celebration?" * {Yeye} "A lot of people we know. Your old friends might show up as well." * {Kai-Lan} "Old friends? Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, and everyone else are coming?" * {Yeye} "They sure are." * {Kai-Lan} "Yay!" (Kai-Lan takes one book from the stack. She flips through the pages.) * {Kai-Lan} "I wonder what flowers everyone is going to bring." (She comes across one that she has no idea about.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hmm...Yeye, what kind of flower is this?" (Yeye looks at the picture of the flower. The petals are multi-colored and the stem and leaves are purple.) * {Yeye} "...Hmm...This is a very ''rare flower. It is so rare, not too many people know about it." * {'Kai-Lan'} "What is it called?" * {'Yeye'} "It says here, it's called the Blooming Edge, one of the most rarest flowers ever known. This plant grows in the most rarest places." * {'Kai-Lan'} "I just gotta know where to find this! I want to bring that flower to the Spring Celebration!" * {'Yeye'} "Uh, Kai-Lan? I have to two things to say; first of all, the Blooming Edge grows in the Pecha Mountains. And second thing, how are you going to go to the Pecha Mountains and back here in time for the celebration?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Yeye, I don't want to start the celebration without it. It's a ''very special flower and everyone will be amazed by it." * {Yeye} "Okay, if you're sure..." (Yeye reaches into his pocket and pulls out a map.) * {Yeye} "Take this map. If you follow it, you'll reach the Pecha Mountains without any trouble." (Inferope and Chimasey heard what's going on and both come into the scene.) * {Chimasey} "Pecha Mountains?" * {Inferope} "I've been there before. It's a very unpleasant place to be." * {Kai-Lan} "What do you mean?" * {Inferope} "Well, I've heard a rumor that a slime creature lives there." * {Kai-Lan} "I don't know about a slime creature, Inferope. I'm pretty sure it's just a legend..." * {Inferope} "Legend? I went face-to-face with that thing once!" * {Chimasey} "Oh, let's not waste time. Come on, let's go to the Pecha Mountains." * {Kai-Lan} "I've got the map." * {Inferope} "Good. We'll get there without any trouble." (Chimasey, Kai-Lan, and Inferope left the castle.) * {Yeye} "I hope they come back before the party starts...I know Kai-Lan says she does not want to start it until she gets that flower..." (The scene cuts to the castle's courtyard. Loundro and Croaminch are standing, glaring at each other and covered in buzzing bees.) * {Croaminch} "I ain't moving from this spot... * {Loundro} "Really? I'm not moving either..." (Minstite and Gwallon come outside.) * {Minstite} "Uhh, aren't you guys worried about getting pinched by those pests?" * {Loundro} "Go away, Minstite. Croaminch and I are competing to see who's the most daring." * {Croaminch} "Right, so we don't worry much about pain." * {Gwallon} "And this whole competition thing of who's the most daring is only for silly and cheeky young boys." * {Loundro} (slightly irritated) "What do you mean by that, Gwallon?" * {Croaminch} (slightly irritated) "Are ya suggesting we're silly little boys?!" * {Gwallon} "What do you think?" * {Minstite} "Fine then. We're going to leave you guys so you can continue on with your...competition." * {Loundro} "Wait. Can you guys be our judges?" (spits out a bumblebee) (The owl and the panda look at each other, before one of them respond.) * {Minstite} "Okay fine. We'll do it." (Croaminch was suddenly feeling a bit freaked out. He cannot stand the pressure of staying in one spot while a swarm of bees are crawling and flying around his body. The gray frog finally snapped and runs off, frightened.) * {Loundro} "Heh heh. Looks like I won that round." (Next scene cuts to Kai-Lan, Inferope, and Chimasey navigating through a dark forest.) * {Inferope} "So why exactly are we going to the Pecha Mountains again?" * {Kai-Lan} "I want to find this rare flower called the Blooming Edge. I thought everyone deserves to see it, because not everyone has heard about it. But I don't want to start the Spring Celebration without it." * {Chimasey} "But Kai-Lan, I'll have to agree with the urban legend of the slime creature Inferope mentioned before. What if the slime creature is real?" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, you guys. You won't know if the legend is real unless you find out yourself." * {Inferope} "Well in this case, you will find out once we get there." * {Kai-Lan} "Can we just focus on going to the Pecha Mountains, please? So, we're here, in the Dark Green Forest. Next, we have to go through Bubble Village." * {Chimasey} "Did you know there's a shortcut to Bubble Village?" * {Kai-Lan} "Really?" (Kai-Lan looks at the map. There are two paths that leads to Bubble Village. One of them was shorter.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh yeah." (points to her left) "That's the shortcut." * {Inferope} "Pecha Mountains, here we come!" (The three kids race down the shortcut to Bubble Village. We cut back to the castle. The gray frog and the light blue giant mouse are hanging upside down on a tree branch.) * {Minstite} "Okay, next challenge. You two have to try to stay hanging upside down for thirty minutes." * {Loundro} "Thirty minutes, huh? Seems like a piece of cake." * {Croaminch} "Yeah. That won't be too hard." * {Gwallon} "But...there's going to be more to this challenge." * {Loundro} "Oh no. What is it?" * {Minstite} "You guys will have to eat a lemon." * {Loundro} "What?" * {Croaminch} "A lemon?" * {Loundro} "Once again, that seems like a piece of cake." * {Minstite} "That is if...you want to feel the effects of hanging upside down for too long." * {Croaminch} "How long is that?" * {Minstite} "I don't really know. But all the blood is going to rush into the head, and...you know..." * {Loundro} "Not gonna risk it!--" * {Croaminch} "Me neither!" (grunts) "Aw, great!" * {Gwallon} "Looks like you ruined the second challenge, Minstite." * {Minstite} "Okay, follow me. Your third challenge is going to be inside and it's also gonna be less dangerous than this." * {Loundro} "What is it?--" * {Gwallon} "You'll see!" (The four males go inside the castle. We cut back to Inferope, Kai-Lan, and Chimasey entering Bubble Village. Most living there are bubble-looking creatures.) * {Inferope} "No wonder they call this Bubble Village. Everyone looks like giant bubbles." * {Kai-Lan} "I don't get why they call this a village. It looks more like a small town to me." * {Inferope} "Sounds like you can't tell the difference between a village and a town." * {Kai-Lan} "Inferope, I know the difference between those two. Anyway, let's keep moving to the Pecha Mountains." * {Chimasey} "Is there a shortcut to the mountains?" * {Kai-Lan} "Let me look at the map." (Kai-Lan scans the map carefully. Indeed, there's a shortcut leading to the mountains.) * {Kai-Lan} "There definitely is a shortcut to the mountains." * {Inferope} "And we're getting close to that, that, that...slime creature." * {Kai-Lan} "Inferope, how would I know there's a slime creature lurking on the peaks of the mountains?" * {Inferope} "Well, like you said, you won't know if a legend is real unless you find out yourself. So once we get to the top, you're definitely gonna see that slime creature." * {Chimasey} "Kai-Lan, I don't think you have learned about the slime creature legend." * {Kai-Lan} "Never heard of the legend." * {Inferope} "Okay, let's not go off-topic. Instead, we need to focus on finding that, uhhh...what is it again?" * {Kai-Lan & Chimasey} "Blooming Edge." * {Inferope} "Oh, right. Thanks." (The three continue forth through Bubble Village. We cut back to the castle. The pale blue large mouse and the gray large frog have five books stacked on their heads and are wobbling by the stairs.) * {Minstite} "Okay, challenge number three. You two have to walk up the stairs..." * {Gwallon} "While balancing five books on your head." * {Minstite} "So, it's gonna be quite a challenge." * {Loundro} "I can still do it. I'm gonna be the most daring." * {Croaminch} "No. Ah am!" * {Minstite} "Guys, we're still not through, okay? We can do this as long as you like. Now, start! Walk up the staircase!" (The frog and the mouse slowly go up the stairs. They try not to lose balance and let a single book drop from their head. After a while, Croaminch was almost at the top. Unfortunately for him, he tripped when he reached the very top of the staircase. He fell over, as well as the books.) * {Croaminch} "Ha! Ah reached the top!" * {Loundro} "That does't count. You just lost total balance when you reached the top." * {Croaminch} "But ah did ''get to the top! Y'all saw me, right?!" * {'Gwallon'} "Uhh...I don't know if we're going to count it." * {'Loundro'} "WHAT?!" * {'Minstite'} "Now onto the fourth challenge. I'll be outside this time." (The others followed him out to the castle's courtyard as the scene cuts back to the three explorers walking through the shortcut to the mountains.) * {'Kai-Lan'} (''looking at the map) "Look, guys! We're almost to the mountains!" * {Chimasey} "But we're still looking for that Blooming Edge flower, right?" * {Inferope} "Yes, Chimasey. Now let's keep going." (When they reached the end of the shortcut, they look to see how high the mountain is.) * {Inferope} "Wow! Okay, that mountain is huge. It is so huge...''I don't see how we can get to the peak." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Inferope, something's telling me you're giving up." * {'Chimasey'} "Well, nice try, Inferope. We're going up there no matter how high it is." * {'Inferope'} "That's not what I'm worried about." * {'Kai-Lan'} "I know what you're going to say next. I'll say this...There's no such thing as the slime creature." * {'Inferope'} "...Kai-Lan, I know you think this whole slime creature legend is a fraud, but there are hundreds of legends and folk tales out there that might be true. But...if you don't believe in it, then just forget what I said about the slime creature legend." * {'Chimasey'} "Good. We finally need to focus more on finding that rare flower than run into some slime monster." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Right. Now then...Is there a way to get to the top?" * {'Inferope'} "I was ''really ''hoping we don't have to--" (Before he could finish his sentence, he looks to the right to see a rocky staircase leading to the mountain top.) * {'Inferope'} "Hey! Look, stairs!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Oh yeah. We can use those stairs to get to the peak." (The three run to the rock-made staircase. Then, the scene cuts to the top of the Pecha Mountains. The trio try to look around for the Blooming Edge flower.) * {'Inferope'} "Kai-Lan, are you sure a Blooming Edge grows here?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "My grandpa did say that they grow in very rare places." * {'Chimasey'} "The Pecha Mountains doesn't ''really ''look rare to me." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Just keep looking. Don't stop." (The trio kept looking for the rare, rainbow-colored flower. What they didn't know is there's a cave a few feet from where they are. There's not one, but there's two slime creatures in the cave. One of them is a really pale lime green color with big, black beady eyes and no mouth; this one is named Gooey. The other is lavender with a few black hair strands sticking out from its head, a red plush toy heart in its translucent body, and black ovals for eyes. This one has a mouth; Slippery. Between the two there is the rare Blooming Edge flower. Kai-Lan thought she saw something in the cave.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Hey guys. Call me crazy, but I think I saw something in that cave." * {'Inferope'} "Please, it's not that slime creature, is it? Didn't you say you don't believe in that legend?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "No, I really saw something." * {'Chimasey'} "Let's just go into that cave. We might find that Blooming Edge in there." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Wait a sec. They grow in the dark?" * {'Inferope'} "Well, I'm no flower expert, but they do. You see, they only rely on water. Just like one of those plants in a desert, their roots go deep enough to reach the water deep, deep in the ground." * {'Chimasey'} "My goodness, that is ''very ''smart of you." * {'Inferope'} "I know." (The slime creatures heard the trio from the cave, and looked at each other.) * {'Gooey'} "Slippery, they want the flower." * {'Slippery'} "Then give it to them." * {'Gooey'} "No..." (''worried) "I'm afraid." * {Slippery} "Afraid of what?" * {Gooey} "Those kids will try to hit me with stones and make me smaller and I don't want to be smaller and--" * {Slippery} "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll bring it to them..." (worried) "But I really ''hope they don't throw a stone at my toy heart." (Slippery, with the rainbow flower in his "hand", confidently comes out of the cave.) * {'Slippery'} "Uh, hello? I believe you three are looking for this flower." (The trio looked at Slippery. Kai-Lan was really amazed, and yet confused.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Wait, so the slime creature ''is ''real? I thought the legend was just made-up." * {'Slippery'} "Well, you're looking at the creature right now. It's hard for you guys to believe that there's not just one, but two slime creatures that roam around here." * {'Chimasey'} "Come again? There's another slime monster?" * {'Slippery'} "Yes. I'm Slippery, and my buddy Gooey is in there. Gooey, come on out!" (Gooey comes slithering out from the cave.) * {'Gooey'} "How's everyone doing? It's nice to meet you all." * {'Inferope'} "I cannot believe what I'm seeing here. There's not one, but ''two ''slime monsters here?" * {'Slippery'} "That's right, and you're looking at them right now." (''holds out the Blooming Edge flower) "Now, I believe you three are looking for this." * {Kai-Lan} "Ooh! The Blooming Edge! Where did you find that?" * {Gooey} "It was in that cave me and Slippery were hiding in." * {Kai-Lan} "It was?" * {Inferope} "I did ''say they grow in the dark." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Oh yeah. Thanks, you guys..." (''thought of something) "Gooey. Slippery. Do you guys want to come to our Spring Celebration?" * {Gooey} "Spring Celebration? Really?" * {Chimasey} "Yes. The Spring Celebration always starts on the first day of spring." * {Slippery} "That's great. We're welcome to come, right?" * {Kai-Lan} "You sure are." * {Inferope} "Let's go back to the castle." (The five go down the rocky staircase. Meanwhile back at the castle, party decorations were already set up. The four males are outside again. The large mouse and the gray frog are holding big balloons covered in mud in one hand and holding a sponge on the other.) * {Minstite} "For your fourth...and final challenge, you guys have to scrub the mud off these giant-sized balloons." * {Loundro} "Sounds easy enough." * {Gwallon} "But, you'll be doing so while standing on one leg." * {Minstite} "And this challenge doesn't end until one of you remains on one foot while holding a spotless balloon." * {Croaminch} "That doesn't sound too much of a challenge." * {Minstite} "I know. I'm not great at coming up with difficult challenges, okay?" * {Gwallon} "Sure. Now then, begin!" (The mouse and the frog begin washing the mud off their huge balloons. They were doing just fine, until after a while Loundro was starting to lose balance. He tries not to lose his grip on his balloon, but he was already about to fall anyway. The mouse stumbles and falls into a mud puddle. Some of the brown stuff splashes onto Croaminch's face, causing the frog to lose balance and at the same time, let his balloon bounce off.) * {Croaminch} (eyes closed) "Hey! Wh...where did ma balloon go?" * {Gwallon} "It's not right...Oh no! You let go of it!" * {Croaminch} "But where is it?" * {Loundro} (trying to get up) "Why don't you get the mud off your face so you can--" (Before the mouse could finish his sentence, he slips and falls down again.) * {Minstite} "Croaminch, get the mud off your face!" (The frog was so focused on feeling around for the balloon, he didn't hear the owl. Instead, he walks towards the owl and the panda with his eyes closed. Minstite and Gwallon backed off to avoid getting a spot of mud on their selves. They backed up too much, though, and fell into the puddle Loundro was in. Croaminch finally wipes the mud off his face.) * {Minstite} "Ahhhhhhhh! Croaminch!" * {Gwallon} "I've got dirty because of you!" (Yeye suddenly comes outside. He was unhappy by what he saw.) * {Yeye} "Guys? What is going on here? Does this have something to do with this 'most daring' competition?" * {Croaminch} "It sure does." * {Yeye} (sigh) "Croaminch and Loundro. It looks to me that you're the ones that has been causing a lot of trouble, and the reason most likely has came from your little competition." * {Gwallon} (enraged) "And that's ''how I end up looking so ''dirty!" * {Minstite} (angry) "Yeah!" * {Loundro} "...What?!" (angry) "We're doing this to see who's the most daring!" * {Croaminch} "It doesn't matter who's the most daring, ya see! All we know is you and I are the bravest friends Kai-Lan has ever had!" * {Loundro} "You know, you've got a point. How crazy are we to set this thing up?" * {Minstite} "Right, right. Now, I believe Gwallon and I need to wash up before the celebration." * {Gwallon} "Yes. We have to look our best." * {Yeye} "And the same goes to you, Croaminch and Loundro." * {Loundro & Croaminch} "Yes, sir." (Later, the doorbell rings. Yeye goes to answer it, and Kai-Lan, Inferope, and Chimasey came in.) * {Yeye} "Oh, Kai-Lan! You're back." * {Kai-Lan} "Yeah, and I've got the Blooming Edge." * {Chimasey} "We found it inside a cave onto of the mountains." * {Inferope} "We've got a little help with that." (Slippery and Gooey came in.) * {Yeye} "Oh, wow. Are those the slime creatures from the Pecha Mountains?" * {Gooey} "We sure are." * {Kai-Lan} "Are we ready to start the celebration?" * {Yeye} "I don't think we're quite ''ready yet." * {'Inferope'} "''We ''need to get ready." * {'Chimasey'} "Right. We have to look our best." * {'Kai-Lan'} "I'm going to put on my flowery dress." (Kai-Lan, Inferope, and Chimasey go to dress up nicely for the celebration. Later, the Spring Celebration had just started. Kai-Lan's old friends -- Rintoo, Hoho, Tolee and Lulu -- had already arrived.) * {'Rintoo'} "Kai-Lan, that dress looks awesome on you." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Thanks. Would you guys like to meet my ''new ''friends?" * {'Hoho'} "Oh, we sure do. Where are they?" (All of Kai-Lan's new buddies come by.) * {'Inferope'} "Hey there! You must be Kai-Lan's friends. My name is Inferope. This is Loundro, Gwallon, Munloosh, Croaminch, Sunflowy, Chimasey, Minstite, and Cortish." * {'Tolee'} "Those are all really great names..." (''notices Gwallon) "Wow! Gwallon is a panda! I love pandas!" * {Gwallon} "Ha ha! Happy to hear that." * {Tolee} "And Chimasey, you're a koala like me!" * {Chimasey} "Well, darling, I'm delighted to hear such words." * {Lulu} "You guys all look so unique." * {Rintoo} "Ooh! Sunflowy, you're a tiger like me! Do you like dragons and race cars?" * {Sunflowy} "Oh no, Rintoo. I like parties and having fun." * {Munloosh} "Just like me!" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh! That reminds me. Does anyone want to see the most rarest flowers in the world known as the Blooming Edge?" * {Loundro} "What?" * {Minstite} "Those kinds of flowers are so rare, not too many people know what it is." * {Inferope} "You're gonna find out right now." (Kai-Lan escorts all her friends to Yeye's garden, where they found not one, but hundreds of Blooming Edges. The slime creatures turn to see them.) * {Slippery} "Oh, hey everyone. Kai-Lan, I don't think I've told you this, but these flowers hold lots of seeds inside their stems." * {Gooey} "Yeah. So now we made more of these flowers." * {Lulu} "Wow!" * {Rintoo} "That's so awesome!" (The camera pans farther away as everyone else gathers around at the colorful sight.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Today was a very exciting day. While venturing to the Pecha Mountains, I didn't really believe in my good friend Inferope about the legendary slime creatures. Then, I found out he was right all along. I have not heard about them, but we quickly became friends with them. End of episode.